


This is your soulmate: a trellwolf

by Petra



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Eleanor's soulmate is a psychic wolf. She has some reservations about that.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Psychic Wolves for Lupercalia





	This is your soulmate: a trellwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid-2x02; spoiler for season 1.

Attempt #214:

Eleanor's soulmate Bob loved caribou flavored frozen yogurt more than anything else in the afterlife, and often tried to lick her face immediately after devouring a serving. She fended him off with both hands, saying, "Dude, no, that's disgusting."

 _It's delicious,_ he said in her head, which would never not be weird, especially because she could feel exactly how delicious he thought fresh caribou froyo was.

"Shouldn't you want it warm?" she asked, not bothering with mind speech when out-loud speech was so much more comfortable. They were alone for once, between lessons with Chidi and his soulmate whose name Eleanor could barely remember let alone pronounce, and whose scentname was a mix of spices that was probably Syrian or whatever. Even better than being between lessons, Tahani was bothering someone else that day, which was great because she was a total bench about her highly-perfumed soulmate, whose spoken name was Raja and whose scentname was _caviar and champagne_ , or anyway that's what Tahani said the smell was. Eleanor just got _fish and booze_.

 _The caribou tastes like it's warm,_ Bob said, and sent Eleanor the flavor of the froyo in a wave so strong she gagged. Even good ol' _fish and booze_ was better than that.

"How the fork do they do that?" she wondered, but then she'd had snow day-flavored froyo out of curiosity and that had been perfect, even though she'd never had a snow day in her actual life.

 _We're in the Good Place,_ Bob said.

"Right, right." Eleanor carefully did not think about how little she belonged there, because she didn't want to remind Bob. Instead, she thought about Stone Cold Steve Austin's pecs.

She could feel Bob's mind easing away from hers as she drifted on images of totally ripped beauty, and she breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

 _I'm going to go hang with Bortles,_ Bob said. He didn't say Bortles, exactly, he said _cloud of nag champa and marijuana_ , which was Bortles's scentname. Then Bob licked her hand and peaced out.

Eleanor sighed in relief as the wolf door shut behind Bob. Bortles was a super chill wolf, calm enough that she could pass as a monk's soulmate. Once Jason explained his real self to Eleanor, she'd wondered how someone as extra as Jason had ever ended up with a soulmate so calm. Bortles was basically what you'd get if you gave a wolf enough weed to almost but not quite kill it, except she was like that all the time, so it wasn't that Jason had gotten Janet to make a shirt-ton of the good stuff and then had Bortles eat it all on him. Not that Eleanor would put it past Jason to get drugs from Janet, but if he had, he hadn't given them all to his soulmate.

Sometimes Eleanor thought about dosing Bob to get him out of her hair, but she only thought that kind of thing when Bob was out of the clown-ridden house and bugging someone else for a change. While he was around, she tried to think virtuous thoughts, just in case Bob thought better of his promise and went to Michael about how she didn't belong.

It was totally exhausting learning to be a good person and dealing with a wolf-soulmate all the time. The other Eleanor Shellstrop would probably be perfectly happy with Bob. Who knew, she might even like caribou froyo, or seal froyo, or troll froyo, or at least the second-hand flavor of it Bob tended to think about when he was hungry. Or when he'd just eaten. Or when he woke up and was jonesing for some more. Basically, Bob had a one-track mind, and it went straight to the gross-out zone.

Eleanor took advantage of being alone to break out the Aristotle, which wasn't her idea of a good time but meant that if Bob thought to ask what she'd done while he was with Bortles, she wouldn't have to lie. Not that she had a problem lying, she was a superb liar, but it was easier not to have to double-think to make sure Bob believed her.

She even took out the highlighters, which gave her a little thrill. Sure, she was reading a boring-ash book by choice -- well, sort of by choice -- but at least she got to color in it. Janet had given her a complete spectrum of highlighters from Whiter Than White and Hyperblue through to Vantablack. The darker ones turned the text on the page white when she used them. Making art out of Aristotle sort of made up for the fact that she was spending her time in Heaven reading, and not even reading anything fun.

Eleanor uncapped the Ultramarine highlighter and got down to business while in the back of her mind, she knew that Bob was playing with Bortles. It wasn't fair that her soulmate got to have a good time while she was working, but if she'd learned anything from the afterlife so far, it was that nothing was fair.

Even so, Eleanor didn't figure out that things were as unfair as they really were until the day Bortles went into heat.


End file.
